


他的高跟鞋

by Tissue



Series: 短篇 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, 女裝, 第一人稱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tissue/pseuds/Tissue
Series: 短篇 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777504
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

我是一名小學老師，喜歡穿素色T恤和素色長褲；我只注重乾淨整齊，對打扮沒有太多研究。  
他是我朋友，我們認識沒有很久；他喜歡在夜晚換上連身的長洋裝、搭配八公分的紅色高跟鞋和精緻的妝容出門。

「這是訂做的。」

我第一次見到他是在我家附近的一座小公園。  
那時已經很晚了，十點多吧，我本來也只是想去旁邊的超商買點宵夜來吃，哪想到眼睛隨便一瞥，就看見那男人坐在長椅上揉著腳後跟，整個人顯得有些無措。

雖然我能看得出他是男人，而且沒意外他身高應該有一八零以上，可實際上他身上穿著的是連身的長洋裝，腳上套了一雙紅色高跟鞋，頭上還頂著深褐色的假髮、長卷髮。  
第一眼看過去我其實沒想那麼多，他看起來很失落，但又不像是在哭；我趕著去買我的宵夜，匆匆一瞥就快步離開了。

我只不過是……在進超商的時候買好我的宵夜，又鬼使神差的拿了一盒ok繃罷了。

「因為一般專櫃女鞋尺碼沒有做到那麼大，所以我去找了鞋匠，是叫鞋匠嗎？還是製鞋師？師傅？幫我訂製。」

我回去的時候看他還坐在那兒，我想了想，還是過去和他搭話了。  
他似乎被我的接近嚇了一跳，動作僵硬的挪了挪屁股讓給我一個空位，接過ok繃的時候手都還在抖；他的高跟鞋斷了，腳後跟也被磨得掉了一層皮，正斷斷續續的出血。

我看著他自己艱難的貼好ok繃，貼完後又抱著膝蓋窩在長椅上不說話；我默默啃著我的熱飯糰，想他情緒那麼低落，也就沒主動問他什麼。  
等到我終於解決我的宵夜，起身拍拍屁股時感覺到他投來的視線，我才側頭問：「你不回家嗎？」  
他像一隻受驚的貓，戰戰兢兢的話都說不好：「我、我……」

「要來我家嗎？」我就多嘴了這麼一句。

高跟鞋斷了不能穿，他便提在手上光腳和我走回家，然後開始和我介紹那雙鞋的來歷。  
「我一直夢想有一雙自己的高跟鞋，而且要紅色、一定要細跟、跟高八公分。」他的聲音出乎我意料之外的低沉，不難聽，大抵是哭過的關係，語尾都還夾著鼻音；他揉揉鼻子，笑得很勉強的說：「嗯，不過我可能還是不太適合呢。」

「為什麼這麼說？」我用鑰匙開門，讓他先在玄關等我進去給他拿濕紙巾來擦腳。  
「因為斷了。」但等我回來，卻看見他眼眶逐漸泛紅，語氣哽咽地說：「因為斷了啊。」  
「不要哭。」我隨手抽了張衛生紙拍在他臉上，「你妝都要花了。」  
他抽抽鼻子，接過濕紙巾把腳底板擦乾淨，邊走進來邊問：「唔……你有卸妝的嗎？」  
我想了想，領他到浴室去看了一眼後回他：「有，前女友的，我還沒丟。」  
「我想卸妝……」  
「去啊。」  
他走進浴室，又探出頭來問：「我可以留下來嗎？」  
我上下掃視了他的身形，身高體壯的，再看看我自己，全身上下就沒一點肌肉，還比他矮了個頭，皺著眉跟他說：「我的衣服你大概穿不下。」  
他噗哧一聲破涕為笑，吸吸鼻涕說：「你好奇怪哦。」

「彼此彼此。」

就這樣。我們成了朋友。

卸了妝、褪去那身女裝的他妥妥的是個帥哥；長相出眾不說，一八零以上的身高、寬肩窄腰、還有恰當肌肉的好身材。  
不管怎麼看，都是屬於引人矚目的類型。

有一句話是怎麼說來著的？  
帥哥不是死會就是gay。

「嗯，我不喜歡女人。」他在我們第一天認識時就直接向我坦白了，「你會覺得奇怪嗎？」  
我說：「我不喜歡男人，你會覺得奇怪嗎？」  
「不會。」他愣愣的回我。  
「我也不會。」我彈了他額頭一下，然後把他按在床上要他睡覺。  
有什麼事情，痛苦的、難受的，只要睡一覺就好了。 我是這麼認為的。

事實證明睡一覺是真的有用。  
隔天早上起來我房裡飄著久違的、淡淡的油煙味，我起身下了床，發現他穿著我前女友的圍裙站在瓦斯爐那邊搗鼓著什麼。  
……穿著我前女友的圍裙，卻沒有穿上衣。

「你在幹嘛？」我撓著頭髮走過去問他。  
「做早餐啊。」他拿起一旁盤子上已經烤好的一小塊吐司塞進我嘴裡，笑著說：「我擅自看了你的冰箱，發現食材蠻多的，你不會介意吧？」  
烤過的吐司抹上一點奶油，甜鹹甜鹹的，很好吃。  
聽了他的話我打開冰箱看了看，這才恍然，跟他說：「前女友買的。」  
他怔了一怔，突然反問我：「你們不會剛分手吧？」  
我也怔住了，沒想到他那麼敏銳，但還是老實回答：「差不多吧，也就上禮拜的事。」

「那你還留著她的東西啊？」他淡淡的笑著，語氣平淡，一邊把平底鍋裡的食物盛起來裝盤。  
「嗯……説得也是，為什麼呢……」  
我沒有正面回答他的問題，躲開他的視線將我們的早餐端去客廳。

我其實知道為什麼。  
真要說起來，我就是那種有點念舊的人；但我不想說，總覺得親自說出口有點丟臉，好像我還沒有完全放下我前女友一樣。  
……雖然這也是事實，不然我也不會留下她在我家的生活痕跡，到現在都還捨不得丟。  
他沒有追問我。他很善解人意的倒了兩杯牛奶跟在我身後，然後在我旁邊坐下來安靜吃早餐。  
這樣很好，我蠻感謝他的體貼。

雖然裸體圍裙真的不是我的菜。

後來的日子就像理所當然似的，他開始慢慢走入我的日常。  
他沒有長住在我家，他有自己的家，而且離我家還不遠，走路大概五分鐘——難怪我會在那個公園遇到他。  
他一週會固定來我家三天，其中一天會住下來，然後要我和女裝的他出門散步。

「那些老古董喜歡規定我們的穿著，女生一定要穿迷女裙和高跟鞋，男生一定要穿西裝打領帶，我不介意要穿得正式，但我覺得不該男女有別。」  
他偶爾會和我抱怨工作上遇到的不平等。  
他在一間大企業做主管，職位不算太高，但底下也管理不少員工；他說他天生就對高跟鞋有種莫名的憧憬，久而久之也漸漸喜歡上洋裝、對化妝產生興趣，就成了現在這副樣子。

「我不是想變成女人，我只是更喜歡我這樣，比較像是……找到一個完整的我。」

我很難形容他化妝後的樣子。  
平心而論並不是令人驚艷的，畢竟他身材太好了，上臂的肌肉實在難以忽視；他的臉是好看的，可和女人相比又多了點剛硬的線條，總歸來說是有點違和。  
但明顯的是，穿上洋裝的他比起白天西裝筆挺的他多了幾分快樂、也為他添了幾分自信。  
我想，我也是被那樣滿足的他感染的也漸漸忘了失戀的痛。  
那些前女友留下的東西在不知不覺間被他逐一丟掉，我甚至很久沒有想起她了。

他在傷口痊癒以後又跑去做了一雙新的高跟鞋。  
還是紅色的、細跟、跟高八公分。  
不過這次在後面加了一個小小的蝴蝶結裝飾。  
「好看嗎？」高跟鞋做好的那天，他眼神閃閃發亮，獻寶一樣的捧在手上讓我當第一個欣賞的人。  
「好看。」我發自內心的說。

他真的很喜歡那些可愛漂亮的小東西。  
喜歡紅色、喜歡小碎花、喜歡精緻小巧的飾品。  
化妝品和衣服也是，好像永遠都買不完，永遠都有新的想買。  
他常在我家用電腦搜尋當季新品，弄得我的瀏覽紀錄全是名牌包包、耳環項鍊和各種品牌的化妝品。  
他當然有能力自己買，他只是喜歡對著它們尖叫。

我覺得那樣的他很有趣，至少比起我這種沒什麼特別愛好的人有趣多了；我想反正閒著也是閒著，就隨便截圖一款聽他哀嚎很久的化妝品買來送給他。  
我是直接放在客廳桌上讓他去拆的。  
「這是什麼？」他疑惑的拿起來搖一搖。  
「Armani新出的口紅，你不是一直很想要嗎？」  
「誒……」  
「不要哭。」我一轉頭看他眼角冒出淚花，趕緊把衛生紙壓在他眼睛上說：「妝會花掉，白痴。」  
「你這樣也會把我的眼影擦掉啦……」他哽咽地說。

我曾捫心自問，和他相處了這麼久，我有沒有一點點、就一點點……對他產生那種意義上的喜歡呢？  
我想還是有的。一點點的話。  
畢竟他長相帥氣、個性直率，雖然有點愛哭，但卻是真心真誠的，和我分享那些對他來說美好而夢幻的興趣。

我覺得這樣的他很好。  
真的很好。  
儘管可能不是所有人都能接受這樣的他，但他不在意，我也不在意；他陪著我走過剛分手的低潮，我也陪著他，給他更多自信。

「我能不能問你一個問題？可能會有點失禮。」  
「嗯，問吧。」  
「你是零號？還是一號？」  
「啊，我不給上的。」  
「……」

——就是這樣一個有趣的朋友。

END


	2. 我的高跟鞋

我在一間科技公司做處長，日子平淡無奇；白天西裝革履的我只是一部分的我，到了晚上才能真正解放自我。  
他是我朋友，我們認識了有一年多；白天的他是正直善良的小學老師，到了晚上就是一顆爛在沙發上的馬鈴薯。

我們是在我家附近的公園認識的。  
那天我被男朋友在酒吧甩了，理由是不能接受不男不女的我。我心想著我怎麼就不男不女了？明明也不是第一天知道我喜歡穿裙子，卻選擇用那種傷人的理由來和我提分手。  
我表面裝得豁達大度，揮揮手表示不在意，但我心裡痛死了，拼命把眼淚壓回眼眶才勉強逃離那裡。

我太生氣又太難過，結果一不小心在回家路上把我的高跟鞋硬生生穿斷了。  
不僅斷了，還把我的腳後跟磨破皮了。  
……痛死了。  
那天就不是我的日子。我最喜歡的高跟鞋壞了，我的心臟好痛、腳也好痛，好不容易都要到家了，但我卻已經完全走不動了。  
明明是男人……明明是男人，每個人都這麼說。但我也想要有人能疼我哄我、能聽我抱怨我的工作、能陪陪我接受全部的我；就算是男人，有這樣一點小願望也不算太過份吧？

然後我就遇到那顆馬鈴薯。  
馬鈴薯長得很普通，不高，大概也就一七七吧；他給了我一盒ok繃、他帶我回家、他還讓我住下。  
我在他家的浴室裡哭了很久，我想我的聲音一定很大，因為我根本控制不住我的音量和情緒。

然而等我洗好澡出來，他只是丟給我一件看起來很短的浴袍要我將就著穿。  
我心神不寧的脫口而出：「我不喜歡女人。」我頓了一頓，才發現自己突兀的開啟了一個奇怪的話題。  
哪有人第一次見面就用自己的性向打招呼啊？

我後悔死了，但也來不及了，我揪著浴袍的領子自暴自棄的補了一句：「你會覺得奇怪嗎？」  
他淡淡的瞥了我一眼，接著忽然把我扯過去按在床上說：「我不喜歡男人，你會覺得奇怪嗎？」  
「不會。」我愣愣地回答。  
「我也不會。」他唇角微勾，手掌蓋在我眼睛上強迫我閉眼說：「睡覺。」  
真是霸道啊。我這麼想著。  
但我真的累了，很累很累，所以雖然我還有些問題想要問他，例如為什麼願意帶我回來、例如為什麼什麼都不問……我還是立刻睡著了。

後來的日子就像理所當然似的，他開始慢慢接觸我的生活。  
實話來說，我們其實不是會走到一起的人。  
我們的生活模式根本勾不上邊，興趣截然不同，更何況他還是一顆軟爛的馬鈴薯。

——馬鈴薯。  
放假時喜歡睡到日上三竿、會煮飯但懶得煮、討厭運動懶得出門。

我撿起拖地的毯子扔回他身上，捏了下他的上臂肉說：「難怪你一點肌肉都沒有。」  
他揮開我的手，懶洋洋的回：「我要那種東西做什麼？」  
「運動是為了健康啊。」  
「……你越來越囉嗦了。」  
他抽出一顆枕頭蓋在臉上拒絕聽我嘮叨，話題就此結束。

儘管如此，我們還是維持著一周見面三次的頻率過了一天又一天。  
這真的是一件很奇妙的事情。  
認識到現在，我們偶爾會鬥嘴，但從沒吵過架；雖然我常嫌棄他的生活習慣，他也常說我煩，可真的到了忍無可忍的時候，他還是會無聲的妥協。

那大概是屬於他的溫柔。

他很少來我家，大多是我過去找他；因此隨著我們的熟識，他的衣櫃裡漸漸堆了幾件我的洋裝，他的臥室也放了幾瓶我的保養品。  
但他沒有對此表示什麼，他只是要我別買那麼多，然後默默的空出一個位子給我。

我很難形容我對他的感覺。  
我知道他是直的，我當然知道；我們剛認識的時候，他甚至才剛和女朋友分手沒多久。  
他很念舊，捨不得丟掉他們成雙成對的情侶用品，也捨不得抹去那個女人在他家裡留下的痕跡。  
我沒有戳破他，就像他不過問我一樣；我把總愛宅在家裡的他拉出門，我們逛街、購物、喝酒、聊天。

我們什麼都聊，大部分都是我在說；他偶爾會給我一些建議，但多半是安靜的聽。  
他話不多，很冷靜，和我不同，但我不討厭。

我不討厭……我想，我可能有一點喜歡這樣的他。  
但我沒有讓這份感情恣意滋長，因為我不想讓他困擾；我覺得做朋友也挺好的，至少在他面前我從來都不需要隱藏自己。  
「你好像從一開始就不排斥我這樣。」我偷偷沾了一點腮紅抹在他頰邊。  
他蹙起眉頭看了我一眼，沒伸手去抹掉，只說：「我無所謂。」

好帥氣啊。  
他的回答讓我有一瞬間失了神，但等我回過神來，嘴唇卻忽然被什麼抹了一下。  
我愣愣的撇頭看他，就見他得意洋洋地揮著他去年送我的那支Armani口紅，另一手的食指還有一點豔紅色殘留。

「白痴。」他彈了下我額頭。

我過了很久才反應過來他做了什麼，奪回我的唇膏轉出來一看，居然被他沾去一大塊，忍不住揍他一拳大吼：「啊——！你也太浪費了吧！我很省著用欸！」  
他滿臉不解的問：「用完再買不就好了？」  
「那不一樣啦！難怪你交不到女朋友！」  
「……搞不懂你。」  
我心疼的不行，我那麼捨不得用完的、他送我的唇膏，就這樣被他自己浪費掉！  
「你不就是一顆馬鈴薯嗎！」我繼續大吼。  
「你到底在說什麼啊？」  
「你、你……」

他突然岔開話題：「對了，桌上那個是要給你的。」

啊？ 我愣了愣，順著他的手指看過去，這才發現桌上放著一個不起眼的小紙袋。  
他沒說我還真的沒注意到，我趕緊把袋子拿來拆開。

——是我上禮拜一直在看的耳環。  
「……」

……他怎麼那麼懂我啊……

他把我的臉掰過去面對他，嘆了口氣，在我臉上抹了幾下，又抽了一張衛生紙壓在我眼角說：「不要哭啊。」  
「我真的不太會說話，但我覺得呢，每個人都有屬於自己的人格特質，不管怎麼樣，只要你開心就好。」  
「我不討厭你這樣，雖然覺得你有點吵，但看你每天挑那些小東西，我也蠻開心的。」  
「……你再哭今晚我們就出不了門了。」

最後妝還是被我哭花了。  
而且因為時間已經來不及重新上妝，我只好把妝卸掉換回我的襯衫長褲，然後戴上他送我的新耳環出門。  
今晚是我朋友重新裝潢好的音樂酒吧的開幕日，他邀請我去給他捧個場。  
我想反正閒著也是閒著，就拉著馬鈴薯陪我過去。

朋友招呼我們喝酒，說今晚隨意，想上台唱歌也可以。  
他驚訝的看著我說：「你會唱歌？」  
「我還會彈吉他好嗎！」  
「哦——」他滿臉不相信。

我瞪了他一眼，覺得他那樣看不起人的表情實在太欠揍了。  
於是我不服輸的去找我朋友借來他的木吉他。  
我接過吉他上了台，台子不高也不大，只能容納幾個人和一組爵士鼓，現在則獨獨擺了一張高腳椅。  
我把吉他背在身上單腳撐著坐上椅墊，我花了點時間微調音準和鬆緊，然後撥弄琴弦下了第一個和弦。

他端著酒杯仰望我，他給了我一個微笑。  
我清了清喉嚨，然後開始唱。

「......I run to the sky  
To knock on your door  
I shoot down the moon and carry it home  
I'm flying to space to steal you a star  
I'll find you always no matter how far」

「I'm falling asleep hoping you're dreaming of me  
But I know that's not likely......」

「……你會夢到我嗎？」

他雙手插兜，燈光正好照亮他的側臉；他仰頭看著我，淡淡地笑著，眼神溫柔而堅定的說：  
「我會。」

——我想要一個，能疼我哄我、聽我抱怨我的工作、接受全部的我的人。

END


End file.
